Gone, Gone, Gone
by LacusCampbell
Summary: OS ecrit par SnowRedWing et traduit par LovatoDDInspiration ( ma meilleure amie). OS sur le couple JillxChris . Bonne lecture


Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle. La façon qu'elle avait de marcher, comment elle penchait la tête, assise à son bureau. La façon dont ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle prenait une pause au milieu de son rapport. Le soupir qu'elle laissait échapper tout en levant les yeux vers le plafond alors qu'elle s'adossait sur sa chaise. Elle avait été piégé sans même s'en rendre compte. Chris Redfield été assis en face de Jill Valentine. Ils avaient tous deux étaient employés dans le même service. Chaque jour, il entrait dans les bureaux de la S.T.A.R.S. et il la regardait assise dans son fauteuil à roulette avec un sourire sur son beau visage. Elle laissait un post-it sur la lampe de son bureau, toujours impeccable, tandis que lui en avait un qui ressemblait plus à un dépotoir qu'à autre chose.

Il s'affala sur sa chaise, lisant la note collée au milieu de l'écran et le plaça dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il prenait le soin de le fermer à clés, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas savoir qu'il avait gardé chaque petit sentiment d'elle, chaque mot d'éloge et chaque petit smile. Il fronça les sourcils en direction d'elle, faisant semblant que ce qu'elle lui avait demandé le gêné mais il était difficile de faire semblant d'être en colère alors qu'elle était tout pour lui. Finalement, le masque de désapprobation qu'il essayait de montrer s'effaça et laissa place au sourire qu'il lui rendait. C'est à ce moment que la journée a commencé, à la vue de son visage.

Même maintenant, des années plus tard, il était toujours fasciné par elle. Ils arrivaient au manoir de Ozwell E. Spencer juste avant une tempête qui allait éclater d'une minute à l'autre. Les deux travaillaient encore ensemble après tout ce temps, ils seraient partenaires jusqu'au bout, depuis que l'un des membres de l'équipe avait pris congé de Raccoon City. Chris n'avait jamais entendu reparler de cet homme à nouveau.

"Je suis juste derrière toi "

Murmura-t-elle à Chris pour le rassurer puisqu'il hésitait. Sa voix paraissait enrouée dans la petite oreillette. Redfield était à quelques mètres mais elle avait parlé si doucement et il y avait tant de vent qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour le réconforter. Il regarda vers elle, son visage caché derrière son chapeau. Il pouvait encore voir ce sourire éblouissant.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose va mal se passer ce soir."

A-t-il répondu, en avançant vers la maison. Elle le rattrapa en trottinant. Bien sûr que quelque chose allait mal se passer. C'était une nuit sombre et orageuse, le précurseur de tous les événements terribles. Il remarqua bien que le sourire de Jill se crispa lorsqu'elle murmura que tout allait bien se passer. Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

"Détende-toi, Chris,"

Sa voix était douce. Ils étaient apprésant en haut des marches. Ils n'ont même pas eu besoin de vérifier pour savoir que la porte était verrouillée. Au lieu de cela, Jill hocha sèchement la tête et posa ses genoux par terre, face à la porte, il était temps pour elle de montrer de quoi elle était capable. Après quelques instants, elle s'ouvrit doucement. L'intérieur était sombre, trop sombre.

"Vous avez emmené Kinda, n'est-ce pas?"

Il répond, le regard aussi sombre que la pièce, se rappelant de l'incident du premier manoir qui avait changé leur vie à jamais. Son visage émit une légère grimace. Il ne tremblait pas et tenait fermement son arme dans sa main. Il y avait si longtemps, et pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, les événements de ce soir là se bousculaient dans son esprit. Réprimant un frisson, il regarda l'entrée sombre, attendant que ses yeux s'adaptent à l'absence d'éclairage.

"Chris, attend ..."

Il s'arrêta quand il sentit le pinceau de Jill contre son bras. Se tournant vers elle, il haussa un sourcil. Encore une fois, son visage était caché par le chapeau. Il la repoussa légèrement pour qu'il puisse voir l'expression sur son visage frêle. Ses lèvres tremblaient et elle se mit à claquer des dents.

"As-tu peur?"

Elle avait parlé d'une voix basse et grave. Pour seule réponse, il l'a pris par la main. Ses doigts étaient fermes, ils disaient ce que sa voix avait refusé de dire, j'ai peur de te perdre. Il ne comprenait pas exactement que ce qu'elle voulait dire et ressentait, alors il lui demanda un peu plus loin:

"Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas, Jill. Tu peux me parler, je suis ton partenaire."

Elle eu un faible sourire, ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Ces yeux qu'il avait cherché depuis si longtemps. Elle comprenait l'émotion qui s'émanait à travers eux, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

"J'ai ce sentiment ... Quelque chose va mal se passer ... Je voulais juste..."

La voix de Jill frémisse, elle libéra sa main. En rangeant son arme. Il paraissait si différent de d'habitude, il faisait peur. Elle a toujours eu une sorte de don pour prévoir les catastrophes imminentes. Il les avait sauvé plus d'une fois. Il lui fit une légère caresse avec son pouce et attendait patiemment qu'elle parle.

"Quoi qu'il se passe .. Tu seras toujours mon partenaire."

Il lui sourit doucement, rangeant son pistolet afin de placer sa main gantée sur sa joue. Sa peau était lisse par rapport à ses doigts rugueux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre mais c'était la première fois qu'il était si gentil avec elle, si compatissant. Elle lui rends son sourire, et posa sa main sur la sienne. Ils restèrent silencieusement comme ça pendant un long moment. Puis, après quelques instants elle lui permit de se baisser et il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils étaient deux ombres dans une pièce et on avait l'impression qu'ils se transformaient en anges lorsque la foudre illuminait l'extérieur.

Une gros coup de tonnerre rompit ce moment paisible, les incitant à l'action. Ils reprirent leurs armes dans leur mains. Jusqu'ici ils ont résolu chaque énigmes. Ils ont avancé tels des spectres à travers le manoir, jusqu'au moment où un rire léger en écho atteind leurs oreilles, et qu'ils se mirent à courir.

"Est-ce que..."  
"Non, ne dis rien!"

Chris l'interrompu, ne voulant pas entendre les mots qu'elle allait prononcer. Ils se précipitérent dans la salle, claquant les portes de la bibliothèque. Albert Wesker se trouvait près du cadavre de Ozwell, ce même sourire sur son visage.

"Wesker!"

Chris cria furieusement, son visage laissant parraître un mur de rage. Ce traître a eu le culot de venir ! Il restait ne réagissait pas à ce qu'il disait, le bruit du sang qui coulait de ses oreilles empêchant tous les bruits de passer à travers. Puis il court vers eux. Guns tirait, les poings fermés.

Wesker le tenait à la gorge près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer. Jill était à bout de souffle, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière. Ses yeux fixant l'épaule de Wesker, elle tira vers le haut, une main crispée sur sa poitrine. Lentement, sa tête se mit à trembler. Il l'observait avec attention, la regardant se décoller du mur et commencer à courir. Elle criait. Que disait-elle? Aucune idée. Son visage était plus que déterminé et ses yeux brillants.

La main avait disparu et il toucha le sol, à ce moment retentit un bruit de verre brisé, presque comme une bouffé d'oxygène par rapport à l'horreur absolue qui retentissait à travers sa voix. Il se pencha à la fenêtre, il était trop tard. Trop tard ! Il a crié son nom, en la regardant tomber jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les eaux noires. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il aurait juré qu'il la voyait remonter. Mais ce n'était que l'illusion de la foudre.

Sa voix était pleine de chagrin alors qu'il continuait à crier son nom, pensant qu'en faisant ça, elle pourrait revenir en arrière. Il n'y avait rien, plus aucun bruit, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu un deuxième microphone attaché à elle. Il jetta le sien à travers la pièce. Il était inutile maintenant. Plus jamais il n'entendrait la voix de Jill Valentine à travers ce casque, plus jamais il ne verrait son sourire. Il s'effondra au sol, appuyant faiblement sa tête contre la vitre trempée, la pluie mouillait ses épaules et ses cheveux. Il y avait un goût salé se mêlant à ses larmes.

"Jill .."

Il respirait durement en fermant les yeux alors qu'il essayait de se calmer. Elle était perdue et lui aussi.


End file.
